


A Second Chance at a First Kiss

by a_silver_sun



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_silver_sun/pseuds/a_silver_sun
Summary: “You are not gonna kiss me,” Foggy half-joked, because Matt honestly looked like he wanted to kiss somebody.“I might,” he said through barely contained laughter. “You don’t know.”Matt kisses Foggy. It doesn't go the way they would have wanted.





	A Second Chance at a First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'first kiss' square on my Daredevil bingo card.

*

“Absolutely no peeking,” Foggy said as he placed the flat square package in Matt’s open and waiting hands.

“No promises,” Matt said through a lopsided grin.

Matt unwrapped the thing carefully, scoring the clear scotch tape along the seam with his thumbnail so as not to tear the paper. Their brand-spankin’-new Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at Law sign emerged from its paper cocoon like some freakish new kind of moth, and Matt, eager to learn what he was being gifted with wasted no time running his probing feelers all over the poor thing’s face. 

Matt’s mouth formed a wordless, ‘oh,’ as understanding dawned, and Foggy’s heart flooded with gratitude that he got to witness this.

No more Sharpie on printer paper for them, baby, their nascent law firm was moving up in the world!

Karen was there too, and the three of them were huddled so closely together they were practically breathing each other's air. 

Well, except for Foggy. He held his breath so tightly he was probably turning various shades of blue.

Because Matt -- Matt’s smile illuminated the entire room and he playfully jostled their bodies together and he was warm and Foggy was warm and even Karen looked warm and did he mention it was warm? They barely had enough money to keep the lights on, but maybe somebody could turn on the A/C?

“You are not gonna kiss me,” Foggy half-joked, because Matt honestly looked like he wanted to kiss somebody. 

“I might,” he said through barely contained laughter. “You don’t know.” 

_Yeah, right_ , Foggy thought, because _I am not that lucky._ Then he gave his friend a knowing look, for all that it was lost on him, spread his arms out wide, and said, “Give us a hug instead?” 

“Yeah okay,” Matt said, and went in for it.

Foggy threw his arms around Matt’s shoulders and Matt turned his head in just the right way and their mouths collided and…

And the whole thing was over before it really got started. A quick, dry press of the lips, and Foggy was pretty sure Nana Nelson gave saucier kisses at Christmastime (and Jesus fucking Christ why the hell was he thinking about his _grandmother_ at a time like this) but Matt was kissing him, Matt was _kissing him_ , and okay it wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world, but he hoped, he prayed this moment would never, ever end.

And just how fucking sad was that.

Matt pulled away and Karen squealed in delight and Matt himself was bright pink and giggly. 

And Foggy stared at both of them, incredulous, because he understood now that he was the world’s biggest chump. 

It was so. Friggen. Obvious. The kiss, if you could call it that, had been nothing more than a cruel practical joke. And Foggy fell right for it.

Okay so it probably wasn’t premeditated; probably wasn’t a case of ‘Hey, wouldn’t it be hilarious if we punked Foggy,’ but Matt knew Foggy and he knew exactly how to push his buttons. Well, he couldn’t have possibly known that Foggy had been in love with him for years and years, ever since that fateful day when the dork literally walked into his life, but hey. It was fine. Really. So long as Matt and Karen got in a good hard laugh at Foggy Nelson’s expense, everything else was just peachy.

Karen was still all laughs, but Matt’s wide, toothy grin vanished all together. His brows furrowed behind those red lenses of his and his mouth pulled down into a deep frown before he very obvious flattened out his expression. Which, sure. Whatever. 

If Foggy hadn’t known better, he would have guessed Matt was psychic or something, plugging into Foggy’s feelings the way he had. But Matt wasn’t a psychic. That wasn’t a real thing. (As far as he knew.) Matt tended to be more perceptive than people normally gave him credit for. Just because he couldn’t see, it didn’t mean he was oblivious to what went on around him. Foggy just--needed to be reminded of that fact every once in a while. Apparently.

Karen sobered up too, and reached out to Foggy. Touched his arm and offered a wordless apology by way of those big, blue eyes of hers.

He knew it was kind of shitty of him, but he was incredibly grateful Matt couldn’t actually see him blink away hot, stinging tears of humiliation. 

Matt must have known anyway, or guessed, because he was shaking his head and muttering something indecipherable under his breath. 

Well. Great job, Nelson. Way to brutally murder everyone’s good mood. 

So Foggy said, “You guys are hilarious,” because downplaying the hurt in his heart seemed like the best way to break up the tension in the room.

“I don’t know about hilarious,” Matt mumbled, “But Foggy, I--”

“Nope, none of that now,” Foggy said, because honestly, the only thing Foggy wanted in life was to defuse the situation as painlessly as possible, and this guy was making it a damn near impossibility.

“I just mean--Foggy, this is,” and Matt gestured at him with the sign still sandwiched between his hands, “This is fantastic. Really.”

He recognized the out for what it was. Not just for Foggy’s sake, but for Matt’s, too. Dude was probably inwardly self-flagellating so hard he might be in danger of causing himself actual organ damage. 

Note to self: Keep an eye on Matt for any signs of internal bleeding.

‘It is fantastic!” he agreed. Then: “Hey, we should celebrate!”

“Yes!” came Karen’s too enthusiastic response. He assumed she was just as eager to defuse the situation as he was.

So the three of them ended up spending the rest of the evening at Josie’s, drinking way too much rot-gut and making a concerted effort to ignore today’s awkwardness entirely. 

It mostly worked.

*

The next day at work, Foggy would catch Matt pressing a hand against his side whenever he thought Foggy wasn’t looking. Walked stiffly, hissed in pain. Which was totally weird because Foggy was one hundred percent joking about the whole internal self-flagellation thing. 

“You all right,” he called to Matt at one point while Foggy was at his desk and Matt was in the kitchenette hunting for coffee or a snack or something.

“Huh-what?” Matt came over to stand by Foggy’s door, and tried to look casual by sipping at his coffee. He was doing a terrible job selling it, though. For one thing, his body language was all wrong for calm and relaxed, and for another, he wasn’t actually drinking any coffee.

“You’re a weirdo, you know that? No, just. What happened, you slip in the shower or something?”

“Nah,” he said. “Misjudged something.” Matt smirked at that for some reason. “Won’t happen again.”

Matt gave a quick _tap tap_ to Foggy’s door jamb to indicate that he was going back to his desk.

“Hey,” Foggy said to Matt’s retreating back, and Matt stopped, turned his head over his shoulder.

“Maybe from now on you should watch where you’re going.”

“Ha,” Matt said, and even though he had his back to Foggy, Foggy could see he was smiling. ”Maybe I’ll try that,” and disappeared into his office where Foggy wouldn’t have to worry about him for the rest of the day. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> <3


End file.
